


Tokyo Xanadu

by LazuriteLuxCaelum



Category: Persona 5, 東亰ザナドゥ | Tokyo Xanadu (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuriteLuxCaelum/pseuds/LazuriteLuxCaelum
Summary: When Isamu Toudou woke up in a different world after she and her teammates were erased from their world by the Holy Grail, she must now find a way to return to her own world while also helping out another, different group of high school students like her with her Persona power.





	1. Chapter 1

“ _What’s going on? Didn’t that Holy Grail bastard told me and my friends that we’re being erased from peoples cognition? So where the freaky hell am I now because this place doesn’t look and feel like Mementos or the distorted Palaces of corrupted adults whose hearts were change by me and my teammates for the past few months. Also, where are my friends now, could they be somewhere in this different place? If they’re then I should call them or go look for them._ ” thought Isamu as she look at her surroundings with confused, disbelief, shock then worry looks on her face and saw that she’s currently kneeling then slowly standing up in a square-shaped, windowless room within a large, rocky, grey and red maze-like place before she take out her phone and sighed when she saw that it doesn’t have any service.

“ _No service, figures. Guess I’ve no choice but to walk around in the place and see if I can find them and find a way out of this place._ ” thought Isamu again to herself as she put her phone back into her jeans pocket and began walking.

As Isamu walked on down the hallways, rooms and staircases of the large maze-like place, she encounter, easily fought and defeat fierce, unknown monster creatures that she’d never seen before with her ivory and crimson-coloured trident weapon and Sonya and Robin Hood, her two main and her lamented, deceased childhood friend/enemy personas (which she’s glad to know that she still have within her) and obtain dozens of strange, white and silver-coloured square-shaped gems and red, yellow and blue crystal shards from the creatures that she’d defeated (and also from the blue and white stripes square-shaped boxes lying in different corners of the wall that she break open). But to her dismay and disappointment, she’s unable to find a single one of her friends that got erased with her back in the Station Square of Shibuya.

“ _I can’t find any of them anywhere in this place. Where did you guys disappear to? Akira, Morgana, Futaba, Ann, Ryuji, Yusuke, Makoto, Rokuro and Haru………_ ” thought Isamu sadly in her mind as she stop walking, crouch down and hugged her knees in a large, empty room before she suddenly felt a strong feeling of malice in front of her and she quickly stood up, raised her trident in preparation for battle.

Soon a huge and thick red, white and black mist appear in thin air in front of her before it dissipated away to reveal a huge, strong and slender-looking black-faced, long white-haired, red-eyed woman wearing a long sleeve white, black and dark blue-coloured gown with dark grey wings behind her.

“ _Woah, whatever this woman thing is, it feels strong. As strong as those shadow bosses of corrupted adults that me and my teammates fought and defeated in Palaces together. But now they’re not here with me so it’s gonna take me a bit longer to defeat this woman thing by myself but I’ll do my best._ ” thought Isamu determinedly in her mind as she glared at the winged woman, who laugh mockingly at her before she spread her wings and let loose a series of feathers at her.

Isamu quickly raised and knock away some of the feathers coming toward her but the rest of the feathers which she’s unable to knock away scrape her left cheek, arms and legs, which make her winced and hissed in pain from it before she summoned forth Sonya, uses Diarama skill on herself to healed the scrape wounds on her face, arms and legs before she uses Aquadyne skill on the winged woman and a huge hole appear under the winged woman before a geyser of water shoot up from the hole and struck the winged woman, which make the winged woman screech out in surprise and pain from the water attack before the water disappear and it fell on the ground.

The winged woman (who’s dripping wet now) glared at Isamu before it began gathering two huge balls of electricity in it’s hands and launch them toward Isamu, who quickly dodged the incoming two electric balls and they struck the wall, leaving a smoking, charred black mark on it.

After the winged woman launch it’s electric balls at Isamu, she then switch her persona Sonya to Robin Hood, uses Mind Charge and Power Charge skills on herself to greatly boost her physical attack and magic power before she uses Vorpal Blades and Megidola skills on the winged woman, who let out another, louder screech of pain from Isamu’s strong physical and magic attack before the winged woman fell dead on the floor and dissipated away into red, white and black mist.

Soon after the winged woman’s body disappear and Isamu dismissed Robin Hood, she saw that her surroundings started to waver then turned bright white and before she know it, she found herself standing in an empty alleyway between a flower shop and a café shop on both sides of her.

“ _Looks like I’m out of that place right after I fought and defeated that woman thing. Furthermore, the way that place disappear is completely different from how Palaces disappear right after my teammates and I defeat and make those shadows of corrupted adults have change of hearts._ ” thought Isamu to herself before she turned around and saw a crimson-coloured door behind her before it slowly turned blue.

“ _Huh? What the heck just happen to this door? It just appear and turned from red to blue. Could it be that this doorway is the entrance to that place that I just came out from and the reason why it turned from red to blue means that it’s probably safe now._ ” added Isamu to herself as she kept on staring at the blue door before she heard the sound of footsteps approaching, turned around and saw a fair-skinned, light blue-eyed, long orange-haired young high school student girl wearing a different high school black sailor-style uniform with a white necktie, long white stockings and short black boots on her feet before the girl stopped and glance at the blue door in surprise and shock then she glance in stern suspicion at Isamu.


	2. Chapter 2

Both Isamu and the stranger girl stared at each other in silence for the next few seconds before the girl suddenly grabbed hold of Isamu’s left arm, turned and bring Isamu with her out of the alleyway and into a café building (which looks modest, clean and had a much more warm and cozy feeling in it that’s different from the Leblanc café in her world). As Isamu and the girl stepped into the café, the girl raised and waved her hand at the kind-looking, elderly man (who also waved back to her) wearing a long sleeve collar shirt with black stripes, long black trousers, black shoes and a green apron tied around him before she and Isamu went toward and sat down opposite each other at a table at the left corner of the room.

“Who are you, how were you able to went into that “Eclipse” gate and came out of it unharmed? Are you the one responsible for defeating the “Elder Greed” that dwell inside that “Eclipse” gate before it turned blue and stabilised itself? If so then how did you do it?” demanded the girl in stern suspicion at Isamu (who look very confused when she heard the girl mentioning “Elder Greed” and “Eclipse” gate to her).

“Uh, I’m Isamu Toudou and I’ve absolutely no idea on what you’re talking about. What are “Elder Greed” and “Eclipse” gate and who are you?” said Isamu sternly to the girl after she told the girl her full name.

“Isamu Toudou, huh? My name is Asuka Hiiragi and I guess I shouldn’t have bombard you with those rapid questions.” said the girl named Asuka Hiiragi apologetically to Isamu as she crossed her arms. “So I’ll ask you again but one questions at a time this time, Isamu Toudou. How were you able went into the “Eclipse” gate and defeat the “Elder Greed” that dwell inside that “Eclipse” gate?” asked Asuka slowly and again to Isamu.

“I-I don’t know how I end up inside that place, Hiiragi-san. When I woke up and found myself inside that place after my friends and I got erased in Shibuya by the Holy Grail, I……….” Isamu answer Asuka’s question before Asuka raised her hand to cut her off and she fell silent.

“Hold on there, Toudou-san. What do you mean by you and your friends got erased in Shibuya by the Holy Grail? Is this Holy Grail thing another “Elder Greed”?” said Asuka in confusion to Isamu.

“What? No, it’s not an “Elder Greed”. It’s a huge treasure and heart of the general public. And what’re these “Elder Greed” things that you’re talking about, Hiiragi-san?” said Isamu before she asked Asuka a question.

“You really have no idea on what “Elder Greed” is even though you already took down one inside an “Eclipse” gate by yourself a few minutes ago, Toudou-san? And what do you mean by the Holy Grail is the huge treasure and heart of the general public?” said Asuka in disbelief and more confusion at Isamu.

“Wait, you mean that winged woman-like creature that I saw and defeated just now in that place is called an “Elder Greed”? What’re they actually and I don’t know how to explain further about the Holy Grail to you, Hiiragi-san.” said Isamu to Asuka.

“They’re dark creatures that exist in an alternate world called “Eclipse” in this world for years, unseen by most of the normal humans and they sometimes crossed over to this world to feed on the negative energy and thinking of humans or attack, kidnap and take the souls of humans to bring back to “Eclipse”. The strongest of them all is called “Elder Greed” and “Grim Greed”.” Asuka answer and explain to Isamu.

“Dark creatures that exist in an alternate world called “Eclipse” in this world for years and unseen to normal humans? Sounds so much like the Palaces and Mementos places in the Metaverse world that me and my friends went via use of the Meta-Nav app in our phones.” thought Isamu in her mind.

“So now that I’ve told you about “Elder Greed” and “Grim Greed”, will you tell me on how you were able to fight and defeat the “Elder Greed” in that “Eclipse”, Toudou-san?” asked Asuka again to Isamu, who proceed to explain and told her on how she’s able to fight and defeat the winged woman Elder Greed with her trident weapon and the skills of her two personas, Sonya and Robin Hood.

After Isamu’s done telling Asuka about it, Asuka was surprised and concerned about Isamu’s personas, assuming and thinking that they might be “Elder Greeds” that possess her after she somehow appear in the “Eclipse” and Isamu managed to convinced her that her personas are not like Greeds and are harmless to herself and to humans.

After Isamu managed to convinced and calm Asuka down about her personas being harmless, Asuka then take out her phone to make a call and talk to someone about Isamu Toudou for a few minutes before she stopped talking, bade farewell to the person on the other end of the line then she glance and ask Isamu on whether she’s willing to lend her strength in helping her and the others out in eliminating “Greeds” and stabilising “Eclipse” gates and Isamu agreed to it without hesitation.


	3. Chapter 3

**One month later………**

Under the night sky filled with dozens of bright stars and a crescent-shaped moon, several men in different-coloured suits and women in different-coloured short or long dresses or main outfits were either talking to each other or walking past stores, in and out of the place on the main street of Houraichou. The next second, a young fair-skinned, short dark brown-haired, amber-eyed boy named Kou Tokisaka wearing a long sleeve button-up black blazer with a long sleeve red and white jacket over it, long black pants and a pair of blue and white converse shoes on his feet stepped out of a café bar building.

“………Well, see you later.” said Kou as he glance and bade farewell to the owner of working inside the café bar building.

“Yeah, thanks. Take care now.” the owner bade farewell to Kou (who thanked him before he glance up at the night sky then let out a small sigh).

“………That took freakin’ forever. My shift would have ended earlier if it weren’t for those drunken assholes. Then again, I did received more money than usual because of them so I probably shouldn’t whine or complain about it.” said Kou to himself before he take out a piece of paper from his jacket pocket, briefly glance down at it then put the paper back in his pocket. “I should probably head home now……… Hold on, I should probably call—" added Kou to himself before he noticed a flash of red out of the corner of his eye, turned to look and he saw Isamu Toudou (who’s wearing a long sleeve black sailor shirt with a white ribbon tie on it, black skirt and thigh high white stockings with black shoes) walking by herself past him, the people and stores toward the entrance of Houraichou.

“ _Hm? Isn’t that Isamu Toudou, the transfer student who transfer into our school, Morimiya Academy a month ago? What is she doing here in the entertainment district by herself?_ ” thought Kou in confusion in his mind about Isamu before he saw two punk-looking guys (who’s talking and standing near two vending machines) glance at Isamu before they glance and smirked to each other then they follow after her.

“Oh, goddammit. I just got off work too……… but still, I can’t just leave her alone with punks like them.” sighed Kou as he scratch his head in slight exasperation before he quickly went after them with the intention to help out Isamu.

As Kou left Houraichou in pursuit of Isamu and the two punks following her, he soon lose sight of them and he stopped and stand near an underpass next to the highway.

“ _Where’re they now? I could have sworn that I see them coming down this way………_ ” thought Kou as he look around him for any sights of Isamu or the two punk-looking guys before he heard the voices of the two punk-looking guys coming from the underpass and as he turned to look, he saw that the two punk-looking guys had cornered Isamu (who’s completely calm and silent instead of being concern and worry for herself for some reason) against the wall.

“So, how about it, girl? You wanna come with us or not?” asked the first punk slightly eagerly to Isamu.

“Yeah, I don’t think so because I’m not interested in guys like you two. So kindly leave me alone before you two regret it.” replied Isamu coolly to the two punks (who glance at each other before they laugh at her).

“You’re a funny and feisty one, girl. Just the type of girl we like the most. And a pretty-looking one too.” said the second punk smugly at Isamu while the first punk raised and placed his hand against the wall next to her head.

“He’s right, girl. The closer we look at you, the more prettier and hotter you look. Why don’t you give us a smile?” said the first punk.

“Hey, don’t scared the poor girl.” chuckled the second punk to the first punk. “And one more thing, girl. It’s about your uniform. You’re from Morimiya Academy, right? Isn’t that a prep school? How about kicking it with us? Come on, it’ll be fun.” said the second punk smugly to Isamu.

“ _Those punks. Don’t they’ve anything better to do other than cornering girls? But, I think that I’ve seen them around Houraichou before……… Damn it……… Oh well………_ ” thought Kou in exasperation to himself and as he was about to called out and tell the two punks to leave Isamu alone, a surprise look appear on his face when he saw Isamu suddenly kicked the first punk’s stomach with her knee then punch him hard on his face which make him fall and groan in pain on the floor before she dodged aside of the second punk’s fist when he saw her start kicking and punching his friend then she grabbed his arm, slammed and pinned him hard against the wall.

“Ow, that hurts, you goddamn bitch!” snapped the second punk angrily at Isamu.

“Well, I did warn you two, didn’t I? But you two didn’t listen so you two leave me no choice but to do this. So I’ll say to you two again, leave me alone or else………” said Isamu coldly to the second punk before she twist his arm painfully and he yell in pain from it.

“AH! Alright, we’ll leave you alone! So please stop twisting my arm, it hurts!” said the second punk pleadingly to Isamu.

“Good, wise decision. Now beat it, both of you.” said Isamu as she smiled coldly at them both before she let go and step back from the second punk, who rubbed his arm and glared at her before he helped picked up his friend and walked away from Isamu and past Kou (who’s still surprised at what he just saw before he wipe the surprise look away).

“Looks like I need to change my thinking about Isamu Toudou being defenseless and all. She clearly can take care of herself around punks like them after what I just saw her do to them.” thought Kou in awed in his mind about Isamu and just as he was about to leave, he suddenly heard a loud cracking sound before he saw a crimson red crack appear in thin air and grows bigger and bigger until it formed into a glowing red doorway in front of Isamu.

“Another one show itself. Just like she said………” said Isamu to herself as she glance at the red door.

“What the………!? GET AWAY FROM IT, TOUDOU!” yell Kou as he run forward to Isamu (who turned to glance in surprise at him when she heard him yell out to her) before they got sucked into the doorway and vanish from the real world.

XXXX

**Inside the Eclipse………**

“ _This guy is such a stupid yet brave one for coming to “help” me thinking that I’m in danger since those 2 punks followed me and I’m close to the door only to end up being sucked into it with me. Reminds me of when I help the poor woman from that bald-headed bastard, Masayoshi Shido only to end up getting arrested and obtaining a criminal record. Still, I’ve to stabilised this “Eclipse” and I guess I’ll be leaving one of my personas here with him to watch and protect him from those “Greed” creatures._ ” thought Isamu as she glance in exasperation at Kou lying unconscious on the ground before she closed her eyes to decide which called forth Izanagi (a light-grey masked, yellow-eyed man wearing a long sleeve black and grey-coloured coat, long black pants with pointed grey boots on his feet, pointed black gloves on his hands and holding a sword in his right hand).

“Izanagi, I need you to stay here to watch over this guy named Kou Tokisaka and electrocute any “Greed” creatures that showed up, alright?” said Isamu as she glance at Izanagi.

“Of course, Jester.” said Izanagi as he nodded to Isamu, who nodded back before she summoned forth her trident weapon, turned and walked away from Kou and Izanagi deep into the maze in Eclipse.

XXXX

**A few minutes later……….**

“Ugh……… W-What’s going on………!?” groaned Kou as he opened his eyes and raised his head only to gasped and widened his eyes in shock and confusion when he saw that he’s lying on the ground inside a large circular-shaped, dark grey room with glowing red lines and glowing lights hanging on the wall and with Izanagi looking calmly down at him before he stood up from the ground.

“What the hell………? What kind of sick joke is this………? What is this place and what is this dangerous-looking creature doing here with me?” said Kou in more shock and confusion to himself before he slowly calm down and scratch his head a little. “ _Is this a dream or something? Nah, I don’t think so since I’m too clearheaded for that……… And this place looks kinda cool and creepy……… Don’t tell me it’s the afterlife. I could’ve sworn that I was in the underpass just now………_ ” thought Kou to himself before he suddenly remember about Isamu with a shock look on his face and started to look around for her but couldn’t see her anywhere.

“Toudou………! Hey, Toudou! Where are you!?” Kou called out to Isamu and didn’t received any answers from her. “Where is she and I don’t get any of this at all………! What the hell’s going on!?” added Kou to himself.

“ _Calm yourself, young one. She’s fine and is more than capable of watching herself and it’ll be over soon._ ” said Izanagi calmly to Kou (who glance at him in shock).

“W-What!? You can talk!?” said Kou.

“ _Yes, I can talk, young one. Now will you please calm down._ ” said Izanagi in slight exasperation at Kou (who ignore and glance away from him to glance at the hallway in front of him).

“Whatever……… No point in me just standing here and talking to whatever or whoever you are. I’d better track down Toudou and then find a way out of here!” said Kou firmly to himself before he run down the hallway away from Izanagi to search for Isamu and a way out.

“ _Wait, young one! Ugh, boys these days………_ ” groaned Izanagi when he saw Kou run away from him before he went after him.

Kou run while turning left and right down the zig-zagging empty hallways and run up some staircases while Izanagi follow behind him for the next few minutes until he run into another large circular-shaped, dark grey room, stopped and saw Isamu standing in the middle of the room with her back to him while didn’t noticed Izanagi stopping behind him before he vanished and went back into her.

“ _So this is where Toudou is and it looks like she’s alright. Man, I was worried sick about her………_ ” thought Kou in relief in his mind at Isamu before he gasped and widened his eyes in shock when he saw dozens of black mists suddenly appear in a circle around Isamu before the mists dissipated away to reveal black goblin creatures with horns on their heads, claws on their hands and legs, tails behind their backs and glowing red markings on their bodies.

“ _W-What in the hell are those black……… things around her!?_ ” thought Kou worriedly in his mind before he yell out to her. “Damn it! Run, Toudou!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine and it’ll be over soon. Come, Robin Hood!” said Isamu calmly to Kou before she called forth Robin Hood and a light blue-skinned, yellow-eyed muscular man wearing a long sleeve, light blue suit with the alphabet RH branded on it’s chest, a red, white and yellow-coloured helmet on it’s head and a long cape down it’s back, short white boots on it’s feet and holding a huge and complex-looking bronze-coloured feathered bow and arrow in it’s right hand.

“ _What the!? Did she just call out that thing!? But, it looks like a completely different one unlike the other one who stay and watch me._ ” thought Kou incredulously in his mind before he glance at where Izanagi is only to see that he’s gone. “Huh? Where did he go? I thought he was here with me?”

“Robin Hood, use Mahamaon on these things.” Isamu told Robin Hood, who glance and nodded to her before he hold out his bow and arrow in front of him and a huge white magic sigil appear on the ground before it shine brightly and make all of the black goblin creatures to screech out in pain before they fell dead to the ground and burst apart into red mists until it’s just Isamu, Robin Hood and Kou left standing.

“ _Damn, that thing easily took out those black things with that white magic thing after Toudou told him to do it._ ” thought Kou in slight awed and fear at Isamu.

“Hm, that was easy and another Eclipse gate stabilised.” said Isamu calmly to herself before she dismissed Robin Hood and he vanish and went back into her and the place around her and Kou started to glowed brightly before they found themselves back in the underpass.

“Well, we’re back and now for the next thing.” said Isamu to herself before she turned to glance down at Kou (who’s sitting on the ground and staring up at her). “I’m glad to see that you’re alright, although I’m surprised to know that you’re one of the few able to “see” the Eclipse gate and the things that dwell inside. Also, you’re a brave but stupid guy for coming to my “rescue” only to end up get sucked into it with me.” added Isamu sternly to Kou, who chuckle and shake his head in disbelief at her before he stood up from the ground.

“I guess you’re right, Toudou. Say……… what I just saw is a dream and it can’t be real, right? Because it just doesn’t make any sense.” said Kou.

“Yeah, you’re right. It’s all just a bad dream. Well, for you, anyway.” said Isamu as she nodded while shrugging her shoulders to Kou before she closed her eyes and hold out her right hand to his face.

“Toudou………?” said Kou in confusion to Isamu’s action.

“Don’t you worry, I’ll make sure that you won’t remember a thing and you can go back to your normal life. Sonya, use “Tune of Oblivion” on him.” said Isamu calmly to Kou before she told her main persona, Sonya to use a skill on him.

Soon Kou heard a sweet melody played out in his head, which make his head started to feel fuzzy and his eyes started to become heavy before he groaned, fell onto the ground again and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**The next day, inside Kou’s bedroom………**

Images of ruined and smoking places like Shopping Street, Station Square, Brick Alley, Houraichou Street and of himself standing with a girl and boy together on a street with two-storey houses on both sides of them when they were kids years ago flashed through Kou’s mind while he slept on and caused him to started breathing heavily and he almost failed to heard one of the voices of his childhood friend calling out to him worriedly.

“Kou-chan, wake up………!” a young girl’s voice called out to him again and he gasped before he opened his eyes.

“ _Huh!? What!?_ ” thought Kou in surprise and shock in his mind before he glance left and right around him and saw that he’s lying on his bed in his bedroom. “This is……… my……… bedroom?” said Kou to himself.

“Geez. You’re finally awake.” said the young girl’s voice in slight exasperation to Kou and he glance at the girl who’s a fair-skinned, short shoulder-length purple hair with a pink ribbon tied on the left side of her hair, pale amber-eyed girl wearing a long sleeve white button-up sailor school shirt with a red cloth tied around her neck and a sleeveless light grey vest over it, short black skirt, knee-length black socks and shoes on her feet named Shiori Kurashiki, one of his childhood friends.

“Hey, is that sleepyhead up yet, Shiori?” said another exasperated young male voice from outside Kou’s room to Shiori (while Kou widened his eyes in more surprise when he heard the familiar young male voice called out to Shiori).

“Yes, he’s finally up, Umbra-chan.” said Shiori.

“Good. I’m coming in then.” said the young male voice before the door to Kou’s bedroom open inward to reveal a slightly tan-skinned, short black-haired, purple-eyed guy wearing a short sleeve white button-up sailor school shirt with a black blazer over it, long black trousers and white shoes on his feet named Umbra Okami, another of Kou’s childhood friends.

“Wh-? Umbra!? When did you get back from London and why didn’t you tell me about it?” asked Kou in surprise to Umbra as he sat up from his bed.

“I just got back yesterday, Kou. And the reason why I didn’t tell you about it is because you were busy with juggling different part-time jobs every night, that’s why.” replied Umbra. “So then, I decided to call and meet up with Shiori, we talk for a while and we decided to not tell you of my return from London so that we can surprise you.” added Umbra teasingly to Kou.

“Yes, that’s right, we did, Kou-chan.” said Shiori in agreement with Umbra.

“Will you two just stop surprising me already?” sighed Kou.

“Nope, sorry.” said Umbra as he shake his head.

“Anyway, you were thrashing around in your sleep. Are you okay? Were you having a nightmare or something, Kou-chan?” asked Shiori concernly to Kou.

“Shiori……… Nah, it’s nothing. Just remembering something from before………” sighed Kou as he briefly closed his eyes before he realised something and glance back at both Shiori and Umbra. “Wait. What’re you two doing here?” asked Kou.

“Geez, how sleepy are you, Kou?” sighed Umbra as he shake his head at Kou.

“I came to wake you up and Umbra decided to tag along with me. Your mom gave me a key to the front door. She told me “Please check on him from time to time”. I did tried using the intercom first but you didn’t answer.” explained Shiori. “Going to bed in your uniform……… You really need to pay more attention to your appearance.”

“My uniform………? Oh.” said Kou in confusion to Shiori before he glance down at himself and saw that she’s right, he did fell asleep in his uniform.

“You were working until late last night again, weren’t you?” sighed Shiori. “You know, as a high school student you’re not supposed to be working so late.”

“Shiori’s right, Kou. If you keep this up then you’ll eventually collapsed from exhaustion.” said Umbra concernly to Kou before he asked him a question. “So what time did you came home last night?”

“Last night………” said Kou as he try to think back about how he came back last night but unable to recall about it. “What the!? After finishing work last night, how did I get home?”

“Seriously, you can’t remember how you came home?” said Umbra in disbelief at Kou.

“For Pete’s sake, Kou……… Looks like it was a good thing that Umbra and I came to wake you up. Hurry up and go take a shower and put on a new uniform. After you’re done, come over to my house. I made breakfasts for you and Umbra.” said Shiori as she gave a small smile to Kou.

“What are you, my mom………?” said Kou as he scowled at Shiori.

“Hey, don’t be rude and be grateful that we came to wake you up and Shiori made breakfasts for us, Kou. Now we’ll be going now so hurry up and do what Shiori told you to do. We’ll be waiting in her house.” said Umbra as he scowled at Kou before both he and Shiori turned and left Kou’s room, left his house and went to Shiori’s house next to his.

Soon after both Shiori and Umbra left his room, Kou let out a sigh before he go off his bed and left his room to take a bath, change into a new uniform before he left his house and went to Shiori’s house as well.

XXXX

**A few minutes later………**

As Kou, Umbra and Shiori went down the street toward their school (which is a large three-storey building named Morimiya Academy) with the rest of the students, Shiori suddenly stop to glance up at some of the light pink, cherry blossom trees in front of the school.

“Ah, the blossoms are about to fall. They’re still beautiful, though………” said Shiori with an admired look on her face at the trees while both Kou and Umbra stopped and glance at her. “They bloomed late this year, but that just means we got to enjoy them longer. Don’t you two think so?” asked Shiori.

“Yeah, you’re right, Shiori.” replied Umbra in agreement with Shiori.

“………I guess so.” added Kou as he scratch his head a little.

“Shouldn’t we hurry, Kou, Umbra? The bell’s about to ring.” said Shiori as she glance at them.

“Yeah, we know, Shiori. But you just had to stop to admired these cherry blossom trees.” said Umbra sarcastically at Shiori (which make her pout at him while Kou let out a yawn).

“What’s the rush? We’ll make it. I’m still sleepy, just let me take it easy for a bit.” said Kou sleepily to them.

“Nope, sleepyhead.” said Umbra as he shake his head at Kou.

“Kou! You’re a second year now. You’re not a kid anymore. Plus, I’m sure you don’t want to get yelled at by the “teacher”.” said Shiori slightly sternly to Kou.

“………I guess.” sighed Kou.

As Umbra was about to ask who the “teacher” is from them, Shiori suddenly tensed up in surprise and worry when she felt someone or something watching her before she turned to glance at the street in front of her and didn’t see anything.

“Hm? What’s wrong?” said Kou as he and Umbra glance in confusion at Shiori.

“You saw or felt something, Shiori?” added Umbra.

“……… Ah, it’s nothing. Nothing at all, you two. Must be my imagination.” said Shiori reassuringly to them.

“Are you sure, Shiori?” insisted Umbra.

“Yeah, of course, Umbra.” said Shiori as she nodded to Umbra before the 3 of them heard two male voices calling out to them from behind.

“Hey, you two.” a quite loud and cheerful voice called out to them.

“Good morning, Kou-kun, Shiori-chan.” a kind and gentle voice called out to them as well.

Kou, Umbra and Shiori turned to glance at the owner of the two voices calling out to them and they saw a tall, tan-skinned, short spiky brown-haired, hazel-eyed guy (named Ryouta Ibuki) wearing the standard school uniform that consists of a long sleeve, button-up black blazer, long black pants and red shoes on his feet and they could also see parts of his yellow shirt peeking out from within his blazer and a semi-tall, fair-skinned, short pale green hair and matching eyes guy (named Jun Kohinata) wearing a long-sleeve white shirt with a sleeveless blue tank top over it and a red necktie around his neck, long black pants and brown shoes on his feet as they approach and stopped in front of them.

“Good morning, Ryouta-kun, Jun-kun.” greeted Shiori as she smiled at the two guys named Ryouta and Jun.

“Hey, you guys, it’s been a while.” greeted Umbra politely to them as well.

“Hm? No freaking way……… Is that you, Umbra!? When did you came back?” said Ryouta as he glance in surprise at Umbra.

“Just came back yesterday, Ryouta.” said Umbra as he rolled his eyes at Ryouta.

“Is that so? It’s nice to see you again, Umbra.” said Jun as he smiled politely at Umbra (who smiled back and nodded to him).

“You two came together?” asked Kou.

“Yeah. We met up earlier so we decided to come to school together.” replied Jun.

“And what about you three? You three also decided to come to school together?” said Ryouta as he crossed his arms and smiled quite widely at them. “You two are lucky to have such a cute girl like Shiori accompany you two to school. Ahh, when will I find MY one true love?”

“Same old Ryouta. Still hoping and failing to get himself a girl. Why am I not surprised?” sighed Umbra as he shrugged his shoulders.

“Knock it off, will you?” said Kou in slight exasperation at Ryouta.

“Why, Kou. Is that blushing I see?” said Ryouta teasingly at Kou.

“Don’t be stupid. You idiot.” said Kou as he scowled at Ryouta (who chuckled before he playfully nudged Kou’s arm with his elbow a few times, which annoy Kou).

“Geez, looks like Umbra’s right. You’re still the same, Ryouta-kun.” sighed Shiori.

“Haha. It’s not like we’ve been second years for all that long, except for Umbra since he just came back from London and is now the second transfer student to Morimiya Academy, of course. I’m just glad that we’re in the same class again.” said Jun.

“Me too. I’m hoping for another great year together.” said Shiori in agreement with Jun.

“Fingers crossed!” said Jun, smiling at Shiori.

“Oh, it’s her!” said Ryouta suddenly as he stop elbowing Kou’s arm and glance at someone behind Jun with a smile on his face.

“Hm?” said Kou, Umbra, Shiori and Jun in slight confused unison at Ryouta before they turned to see who is it and saw Isamu walking toward and past the 5 of them into the school.

“Who is she? I’ve never seen her before.” asked Umbra curiously to them.

“Oh, that’s right, you don’t know who she is yet, Umbra.” said Jun as he glance at Umbra and decided to tell him about her. “That was Isamu Toudou. She transferred here from Sapporo a month ago, is close friend with our class president, Asuka Hiiragi and recently became the new president of the music club.”

“Oh really? Thanks for telling me about her, what she do and who she’s close with, Jun. However……… I can’t help but feel that there’s much more to her than meets the eye.” said Umbra gratefully then suspiciously to Jun.

“Huh? What do you mean by that, Umbra?” said Kou in confusion to Umbra, who’s about to say something to him before they all heard the school bell ringing.

“Crap? Is that the bell?” said Ryouta with a concern look on his face.

“Duh, captain obvious!” said Umbra as he rolled his eyes at Ryouta.

“Oh man. I thought we still had some time. We better move it!” groaned Kou before he and the others quickly turned around and run into the school.


End file.
